As recent rapid trend in modern electronic devices is not only toward lighter and smaller devices, but also toward multi-function and high-performance devices, the integrated-circuit (IC) fabrication and technology has to evolve correspondingly toward a more high-density and miniature design so as to allow more electronic components to be received inside limited chip space. Consequently, the relating IC package substrate and the package technology are evolved accordingly to meet the trend.
The “Semiconductor embedded in substrate” technology embedding a semiconductor die in a package substrate is a promising packaging technology because such kind of package substrate has the advantages of a miniaturized size and a reduced disturbance from outside noise. However, its fabrication cost is still comparatively high and, therefore, it is in need of a new and advanced packaging solution to reduce the fabrication cost.